


Harry has Powers

by WolfaMoon



Series: Abandoned [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Power Dynamics, Powerful Harry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: They knew that the elders have magic. What about their whit lighter? (early season 1)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera
Series: Abandoned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716748
Kudos: 3





	Harry has Powers

Harry has Powers  
By Wolfamoon.  
Summary: They knew that the elders have magic. What about their whit lighter? (early season 1)  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

//Harry Has Powers//

They knew that the elders have magic. But they did not know much but they are learning. Sure they have read the book inside and out. Learning that the elders had powers. That there mother had powers. The sisters had called Harry to discuss some concerns.  
“Did mom know who you were?”  
“Who do you think chose me?”  
“So what can you do? We know healing but that is a whitelighter trait.?” Harry looks at the charmed before him.   
“Yes when one becomes a white lighter that gift is given to them.”  
“So you had powers before?”  
“You were a witch?” Harry smiles.   
“So all white lighters were witches.  
“No, some are and some aren’t. yet most of us are fighters. Fight for the good cause.”  
“But were you a witch, or did you get your talents after.  
“I…” Harry looks at them. Macy places a cup of tea on the table before him.  
“Well.. mine are more physical.”  
“Show us.” Harry smirks picking up the cup and turning himself invisible . the cup visible.  
“Whoa.”  
“Can you turn the cup also invisible?” Macy ask. The cup disappears from view. “that is awesome.” Harry reappears.  
“So you could always do that?”  
“That is my main gift.”  
“Wait you have others.”  
“Every witch with time gains more. It comes with opening oneself to the magic in the world having to adapt with hardships and such. The next one, Mel..” Mel looks at him. “throw the pen at me.”  
“What?”  
“I know you’ve been dying to throw something at me.” she seems shocked. “go ahead.” Mel still stares at him. Did he think she hated him so much. Harry stands arms out ready to take the throw. “what’s wrong?” Maggie throws her book at him but bounces off.  
“What the?” Macy comes over hand out to be stopped about a foot away from Harry’s body.  
“how, if you had this? How did you die?” Harry takes a deep breath at Maggie’s inquiry.  
“I was protecting another,” sipping his cup of tea. “Mel are you okay?”  
“yeah, anything else.” Harry tilts his head to study her. Mel just stares right back.   
“there is one thing but … later.” Harry sets his cup down. “so ready to practice?”  
//  
Mel is sitting on the bed with the book of shadows. The words of a family legacy of witches in her hands. Powers that could evolve to so much more. There is pawing and scratching at the window. Getting up she goes to the window and black cat enters the room jumping down and jumping up onto the bed.  
“okay…” she stares at the cat. “this is beyond weird. Black cat and witches. “before she can close the door a raven come flying in to caw and tangle with the cat on the bed. They go at it but ultimately the cat runs out. the raven caws after the cat but remains on the bed. “ok, now that you’ve chased the cat away you can go too.” She moves to the bed. The raven jumps on the book. “get off that.” The raven hops to her bedpost. “ok, out. What you want a cracker.” The crow flies before landing on the bed as a sitting Harry.   
“no I don’t want a biscuit.” Mel steps closer to the bed.   
“you can transform.”  
“obviously.”  
“and you decided to come in here.”  
“the cat had a weird energy around it. I need to scare it away and you seem troubled about earlier.” Mel moves around the bed so she is facing him and no barriers between them.   
“why would you think I want to hurt you.”  
“you said it yourself. ‘You trust me but I don’t like you.’” Mel sighs at this.

//?Unsure of where I was going to go from here?//  
~November 16, 2018: Last Touched  
~shape shifter  
~healing, invisibility, force field

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 24, 2020


End file.
